Electric vehicles (EVs), hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), and plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs) are continuing to be developed. Powertrains of these vehicles may include traction drive inverter systems. To improve efficiency, certain traction drive inverter systems are becoming smaller and lighter. This continued drive to reduce required packaging space and weight, however, has introduced challenges related to mechanical integration of and cooling design for traction inverter componentry such as DC-link capacitors, power inductors, and power modules.